Russian Roulette
by SPEAKERNiGHT
Summary: It was in pitch black room when it happened. In a small apartment located near the Smash Mansion. Five people were in there. Fox. Falco. Sonic. Wolf. Bowser. They were bored one day so they decided to play a game. A dangerous one. Songfic.


**Okay, so I am not dead at all. I've just been a combination of lazy and busy since I last posted a story. But now, I'm trying to get back in my zone of writing. This really wasn't my outcome of what I was going to post but this just came to me when I was listening to Rihanna's "Russian Roulette" song. That track is really, really intense and stuff. That inspired me to write this. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

_**Russian Roulette  
**_Story by SPEAKERnight.  
Song fic. Lyrics by Rihanna and Ne-Yo.  
Characters mentioned (c) their respective companies.  
Started and completed on November 15, 2009. 789 words.

It was in pitch black room when it happened. In a small apartment located near the Smash Mansion. Five people were in there. Fox. Falco. Sonic. Wolf. Bowser. They were bored one day so they decided to play a game. A dangerous one.

Wolf pulled the small revolver out of his holster where his blaster is. "Russian Roulette, anyone?"

Everyone stared at the darkened silver gun. They knew why they came here in the first place. Master Hand has forbidden playing dangerous games in the Smash Mansion. They wanted to test their luck. They wanted to see who was going to go. It's like they had nothing to lose, didn't they. Plus they were known to have never backed down from a challenge.

The lupine put the bullet in one single cylinder. "You know the rules. You spin the barrel, you put the thing to your head, pull the trigger. If you are lucky, you continue to live, if you don't…you know what happens." Everyone reluctantly nodded their approval. Wolf sees Sonic shaking slightly.

_Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps_

"Take a deep breath, hedgehog. Calm yourself. You came to play, you play for keeps," Wolf said with a slight grin across his face. "For that, you get to go first." He handed Sonic the gun.

_Take the gun, and count to threeI'm sweating now, moving slowNo time to think, my turn to go_

Sonic slowly accepts the gun and spins the barrel. He is still shaking slightly, unknowingly scared for what may or may not happen. The hedgehog starts to put the gun down, but quickly re-aligns it. "No, I can't back down now. I'm not chickening out," he murmurs as he puts the metal to his temple.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

_CLICK._

Sonic puts the gun down and slides the gun on the table to Fox as he breathes a sigh of relief, "Your turn."

Fox grabbed that gun and glanced inside the muzzle of the revolver. The darkness inside reminded him of the darkness embedded in his heart after his love, Krystal, died from a game of Russian Roulette.

_Say a prayer to yourself  
He says close your eyes  
Sometimes it helps_

Dear Lord, Please let me lose this game, just so I can be with my one true love, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

_CLICK._

_And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here means he's never lost_

Nothing. This went on for hours and hours. No one had won yet. Everyone started to get tense, even Wolf who started the game. "Your turn." Bowser passed the gun over to Wolf. He spun the the barrel and put

The muzzle to his temple.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

_CLICK._

"Your turn." He slid the gun over to Falco.

"Give it here," the avian spat in his natural way, snatching the gun away from Wolf. He stares at the the gun. What horrible distance have I come to play a dangerous ass game like this with these pussies?, he thought. At the same time, his life was flashing before his eyes. From when he was born, to when he was in gang, to when he met Fox, everything. A tear shed from his eyes as he spun the barrel pulled the trigger.

_As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?_

The rays of early morning start to show through the windows of the formerly dark room.

_CLICK._

"Your turn," he murmured to the person next to him. The person stared at the metal as tears slowly shed from his eyes. That person realized something as the barrel spun. If he died, no one will ever see him again. No one would say goodbye.

_So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late too pick up the value of my life_

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

The trigger was pulled. The shot rang through the apartment like thunder. The shot was followed by two loud thumps. The person who was on the floor only had a few words to say.

"I love you….Fox."

Rest in peace, love.

* * *

**I leave it to you to see who died. Leave your comments, reviews, and other stuff in the reviews. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
